


Expect the best, looking for the worst

by subatomichowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I'm not even sure what I wrote, M/M, Phan 2016, Phanfiction, TATINOF, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, really short fic lmao, rough phan, touchy phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subatomichowell/pseuds/subatomichowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have a bit of an argument before the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the best, looking for the worst

“Phil, listen—“  
“No, Dan, for once listen to me—“  
Everything seemed fine that day. The meet and greet was amazing. The viewers were very nice, and it was fun to meet them and take photos. Yet, the day soon became sour. Dan and Phil were talking to each other before the show (as always), but somehow this conversation had sparked into an argument.  
“But if we added the—“ Dan started.  
“We can’t add anything now, no matter what they said on Twitter.” Phil tried his hardest to reason with Dan. He really wanted to reach a decision they would both like, but that’s hard to do with Dan. Dan is stubborn and won’t necessarily listen to what Phil is saying.  
“It would be so special for them, Phil!” he whined. They were about to perform for the people of Seattle, and Dan wanted to add a bit of surprise and suspense for the viewers.  
“Dan,” Phil’s face was becoming closed off and stony now. “You can’t just add a mini-segment. We’ve planned this show and an extra bit will throw us off. Just get ready for the show.” This should’ve been the end of the conversation, but, as always, Dan wasn’t done.  
“Why can’t you ever have fun?” Dan snapped at him. “Just for once, a few extra lines won’t ruin the show!” Phil drew his lips in a tight line.  
“I would much rather have a beautiful, articulate show than a blubbery, five-year-old made mess.”  
Dan’s face fell immediately. He covered it up by knitting his eyebrows together and drawing his lips into a thin line as well. “Fine, Phil, let’s get ready for the show that starts in 5 minutes. Can’t wait.”  
Phil knew Dan was having a moment, and decided not to comment on it. He knew he could’ve consoled Dan, but he didn’t want a whole ordeal to be created.  
“Dan. Phil. Come to backstage, we have 3 minutes before you are on.”  
They walked out of the dressing room, occasionally sending glares at each other. The signal was sent for them to walk out on stage. Dan and Phil looked at each other for confirmation, and put on the ‘stage face’ they’ve created.  
The crowd immediately noticed something was off. Dan and Phil seemed a bit more… hands-y? Every time Dan and Phil touched, they acted a bit rough. At one point, Dan snatched something from Phil’s hand quickly with a sneer. The crowd laughed it off as soon as Phil did a playful glare. Dan, however, knew that glare said, “We’ll talk later.”  
At one point, Phil actually hit Dan. It looked very playful to the crowd, since Dan acted as if he feigned hurt. Dan’s shoulder was actually throbbing with pain from the hit. Dan gritted his teeth and continued on with the show. He would get back at Phil for doing this to him.  
The show thankfully ended with peaceful final goodbyes, but the crowd saw Phil push Dan a bit harshly toward off-stage. After all of the microphones were turned off, Dan whipped his head toward Phil. “What the fuck was that? The crowd obviously knew something weird was happening. It’s going to be all over social media-“  
“We’ll talk about this later.” Phil cut Dan off harshly, jerking his head toward the people around them. They walked to their dressing room while crudely bumping into each other. Phil immediately closed the door when they got there.  
“Back to where we were,” Dan started. “All of our social medias are going to be covered with posts about how we acted. People can try to cover it up with calling it ‘over-analyzing,’ but I don’t think it’ll hold them off for long.” Dan sat down and started to bite his nails. “We really fucked up, Phil. If you would’ve let me-“  
Dan was cut off by Phil tackling him and roughly kissing him.  
In the end, I guess you could say, the argument helped create an interesting night.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey bad? I'm thinking of writing more (probably fluff tbh)


End file.
